The long-term goal of this project proposal is to gain a better understanding of neonatal cardiopulmonary function so that this knowledge can be applied to pathological conditions, such as respiratory distress syndrome (RDS). The specific objective of this proposal is to determine the effectiveness of instillation of surfactant in prematurely-delivered lambs with respiratory distress. Both natural and synthetic surfactant will be used.